


quick, kiss me!

by lonelydoctors



Series: idiots in love (sanji and zoro are inevitable) [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Nami - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, also a few of the straw hats make an appearance, also nami might be gay, and Things happen, and usopp, basically sanji drags zoro to a first year college party, i had a lot of fun with their college degrees let me tell you, including luffy, straw hats interacting!, zoro and sanji are first years in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: “I’m gonna study Physical Fitness.”“Hasn’t got the brains for anything else,” Sanji remarks and earns himself a punch on the arm by his roommate, who looks at him with an angry frown. “Says the one who only has two braincells, one for cooking, the other for lusting after girls.”Luffy bursts into laughter and pats Usopp on the shoulder. “You’re right, Usopp, they’re definitely arch-enemies.”





	quick, kiss me!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [a college au prompt](https://listography.com/jour/writing/au_prompts) on tumblr:  
> 
>     
>     
>     My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me.

“Tsk. You won’t stop bothering me about it, won’t you, Dumbass?” Zoro huffs before he yawns lazily and scratches his head. The blond boy standing in the doorway of the other’s room scrunches his nose up. “It’s not _my_ fault that Nami bailed on me!” He pauses and adds, “You know how important this party is to me!”

The green-haired boy gives an angry snort but untangles himself from his bedsheets. “It’s a miracle the whole dormitory doesn’t know by now, you didn’t shut up about it since it the day we arrived,” He scoffs. “Get out, I’ll get ready.”

Sanji’s face lights up with glee and he turns on his heels in order to let the other get ready. In situations like these, it really isn’t so bad to have Zoro as a roommate.

—

There’s flashing lights, various live music, an unlimited amount of booze and snacks and a whole lot of beautiful girls and Sanji thinks this might literally be heaven on earth. Or at least, one of the best college parties he ever went to.

“You do know that I’m skipping practice for this,” Zoro growls angrily as he eyes the other, who has the audacity to wave his hand in the air dismissively. “Yeah yeah. But just look at this! You can’t tell me this isn’t a million times better than practice!” He pauses as he looks around the location, taking it all in with sparkling eyes before throwing his roommate a quick glance and adding, “Also, you never do anything else anyway, so no wonder you don’t have any friends.” At that Zoro makes a swipe at the other and just barely misses him as Sanji dodges to the right. “Watch it. Or I’m gonna leave right this instant,” he grits out through clenched teeth and the scowl on his face rivals a thunderstorm.

“Honestly. What is it with you and not-socialising? You know that these first-year parties are the key to a great college experience.” Sanji says absentmindedly, already scanning the room and trying to figure out who seems interesting enough to strike up a conversation with.

Zoro’s just about to fire back when the blond spots a fairly tanned boy, with quite a long nose and curls for days, who gathered a group of people around him and seems to be eagerly talking about something. “Oi. Marimo. Let’s go. That guy seems interesting,” Sanji says as he points into the direction of the curly-haired boy, grabbing Zoro by the arm to drag him away.

“Would you let go of my arm!” Zoro hisses. “Just because I agreed to come to this stupid party with you, doesn’t mean I’m your fucking pet!” But even he had to admit that the guy Sanji was heading towards does look kinda intriguing, so he reluctantly follows but makes sure to pointedly break free from the blond’s grip.

“Hi~! I’m Sanji,” he introduces himself to the curly-haired boy and gestures to Zoro behind him. “And this is my stupid roommate, but don’t pay him any mind.”

“Oi! You better be more thankful that I’m even here, you ungrateful bastard!” The green-haired boy starts protesting immediately, fuming with rage, and after looking back and forth between the two of them, the long-nosed boy starts laughing. “That’s quite an introduction to live up to. Nice to meet you two! I’m Usopp, the fearless conqueror of physics courses!” He puffs out his chest and strikes a pose. Zoro just rolls his eyes at that and crosses his arms in front of his body, letting his eyes roam the rest of the room. Sanji grins and shakes hands with the other. “So, Usopp. What are you gonna study here?”

“Oh, I’m not a first year if that’s what you’re thinking. I just transferred here from my home college and I’m actually already in my second to last year. I’m studying Microbiology!” Usopp declares proudly. The blond boy can’t help but deflate a little, so much for getting to know cool people in his year. Him being a senior would explain the group of people around him earlier, though. “Microbiology? How’d you get into that?” Sanji asks, clearly still interested. He never heard of someone studying that. What do you even _do_ with that afterwards?

“Because he likes it, obviously. What kinda question is that, Idiot?” Zoro pipes up again after staying quiet for the last few minutes. Sanji glares at him but the other only sneers. “Who’d have thought that I have more social skills than the self-proclaimed god of flirting?”

“Cut it out,” the blond boy snarls, “I didn’t ask _you_.” He puts his hands on his hips and glowers at his roommate. Usopp throws his head back and laughs heartily, his curls bouncing up and down with the movement. “You’re funny, you two.” He wipes non-existent tears from his eyes and continues, “And to answer your question, I actually wanna travel the world and find out more about the many plants and ecosystems. It’s always been my dream, so I thought, why not give it a shot?” Usopp smiles proudly and before Sanji can answer, a loud boisterous voice interrupts their conversation.

“USOPP!” Lots of screaming and waving ensues and a scrawny-looking boy throws himself at their new acquaintance, squeezing him tightly. “Luffy!”

The boy called Luffy giggles and Usopp frees himself of the hug, brushing his hair out of his face. “It’s so good to see you again! What’ve you been up to?” Only then does he seem to notice the girl next to Luffy and Sanji finds himself astounded at the fact that Usopp didn’t notice her sooner with how absolutely breathtaking she is. Her bright orange hair falls over her shoulders and down her back in silky waves, framing her delicate features and making her blue eyes shine. The blond boy jumps into action immediately and reaches out his hand. “I’m Sanji! I start my Culinary Arts degree this semester. What could a beautiful lady like you be called?”

A hand, seemingly coming out of nowhere, suddenly smacks him on the head and a voice behind him growls, “Knock it off. She obviously doesn’t swing that way, Stupid Brows.” Sanji whips his head around to shoot daggers at Zoro who just smirks at him insolently and makes a shrugging motion.

The girl next to Luffy decides to ignore their banter and shakes Sanji’s still outstretched hand. “I’m Nami! Nice to meet you. I’ll be studying Meteorology, starting this semester!” 

“ _You're studying cooking?_ Awesome! love food!” Luffy suddenly interjects and slaps Sanji on the back. “We’re gonna be great friends!” He then turns his attention to Zoro, who lapsed back into silence, listening to them talk. “What’s your name? And what do you study?”

“Oh, that’s Zoro,” Usopp chimes in, “Sanji’s arch-enemy from what I gathered.”

“True,” the green-haired boy comments drily before uncrossing his arms and stepping closer to their circle. “I’m gonna study Physical Fitness.”

“Hasn’t got the brains for anything else,” Sanji remarks and earns himself a punch on the arm by his roommate, who looks at him with an angry frown. “Says the one who only has two braincells, one for cooking, the other for lusting after girls.”

Luffy bursts into laughter and pats Usopp on the shoulder. “You’re right, Usopp, they’re definitely arch-enemies.”

Just as Sanji draws a deep breath to start listing all the reasons why Zoro’s definitely _not_ entitled to make that statement, he spots a familiar looking face in the crowd, standing only a few steps away from them. He stops mid-breath, his blood freezing in his veins and the colour draining from his face as he gapes at the person, completely transfixed. “Oi. Earth to Sanji,” Zoro waves a hand in front of his eyes, his brows furrowed at the dazed expression on the blond’s face.

“Shit,” is all Sanji manages to whisper as he snaps out of his trance because that is his ex just literally standing there and chatting away, totally oblivious. He groans in a painful manner and buries his face in his hands, his heart rate accelerating. “Oi,” Zoro tries again but Sanji completely ignores him and as he peeks through his fingers and sees them moving in their direction, he panics. Maybe he can get away before they recognise him, he thinks frantically, but just as he’s about to dash and hide somewhere, they notice him.

“What even…?” Zoro asks, slightly taken aback at his roommate’s weird behaviour, and the bewildered expression on his face would’ve made Sanji snicker if it were any other situation.

His whole body’s on red alert as they get closer and his eyes dart across the room because he cannot possibly face them after they dumped him for that senior last year. The blond wills himself to calm down and takes a deep breath before standing up straight, head held high. He turns towards his roommate and peers at him with a determined expression, his lips pressed together tightly.

“Kiss me,” he orders suddenly.

“ _What?_ ”

“I said, kiss me, Idiot. Quick!” Sanji’s eyes flick back and forth between Zoro and his ex and when that _Stupid Airhead_ just kept staring at him open-mouthed and wide-eyed, he huffs in exasperation and decides to take matters into his own hands. Sanji grabs the other by the collar and pulls him close, barely registering the look of shock in his brown eyes before he closes his own and his lips meet Zoro’s.

Honesty, Sanji just wants to get this over with and as he opens his left eye to take a quick peek, he sees that his ex walked past them – as expected –and sighs with relief. What he doesn’t expect, however, is for Zoro to start deepening the kiss and when his roommate suddenly places his hands on his waist and pulls him even closer, it’s his turn to gape at the other, eyes widening in surprise.

When Zoro finally pulls away, Sanji is gasping for breath and and stares at the other completely dumbstruck for a few seconds before yelling, “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?“ His roommate – whom he _hates_ and who definitely returns the feeling – just literally _kissed_ kissed him. “You started it,” Zoro shrugs it off and grins smugly and Sanji considers murder.

“Guess they’re not arch-enemies, after all, Usopp, eh?” Luffy laughs, slapping his knees, and Usopp and Nami just stare at the both of them in silent shock. A blush forms across the bridge of Sanji’s nose as he realises that they weren’t alone during that whole ordeal and he glares at Zoro who seems irritatingly unbothered by it all.

Murder it is then.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> come talk to me about one piece on my [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
